kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Issue 5
Rolando Mallada Dustin Evans |Row 3 title= Publisher |Row 3 info= Ape Entertainment |Row 4 title= Released |Row 4 info= December 28, 2011 |Row 5 title= Pages |Row 5 info= 32ApeEntertainment.com - Kung Fu Panda Comics |Row 6 title= Book no. |Row 6 info= 5 |Row 7 title= Country |Row 7 info= United States |Row 8 title= Language |Row 8 info= English |Row 9 title= |Row 9 info= |Row 10 title= Preceded by |Row 10 info= Kung Fu Panda #4 |Row 11 title= Followed by |Row 11 info= Kung Fu Panda #6 }} Kung Fu Panda Issue 5 (or Kung Fu Panda #5) is a comic book published by Ape Entertainment that is based on 's ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It is the fifth issue of sixComiXology.com - "Kung Fu Panda #5 (of 6)" in the comic book series, each separated into two different stories that presumably take place sometime after the events of the first movie. The book was published on December 28, 2011.HeavyInk.com - "Kung Fu Panda #5" Synopsis Master Tigress and Po have never had the easiest working relationship, but while pursued by deadly assassins through the bamboo forest, they'll have to learn to work together — especially since they're bound by a ! Can these two warriors work together before the enemy tears them apart? Summary This book is separated into two different stories: Discipline and Disorder The story opens with Po and Tigress being chased by assassins in the Forbidden Forest. Their differing ideas over how to deal with the situation are complicated by the fact that they are stuck together with a Chinese finger trap, frequently putting them at odds with each other. As Po exclaims, their being stuck together is tearing them apart. The cause of their predicament is explained through flashback: two days ago, Shifu sent them on a mission to Wu Zhu Village on the other side of the Forbidden Forest, which was under threat from the warlord Mei. The two warriors traveled to the village and confronted Mei and her soldiers the next day. However, Mei's ability to suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke enabled her to outsmart Po and Tigress, and eventually trap them in the finger trap, forcing them to flee. Back in the present, Po and Tigress attempt to find a hiding spot, but are eventually forced to confront the pursing soldiers. However, their differing methods of fighting the soldiers cause them to attempt to fight them separately, leading to them falling flat on the floor. Before the soldiers can finish them off, the two warriors fall over a cliff and into the rapids below. After they emerge exhausted from the river some time later, Po and Tigress realize that the reason why they're failing is because they both keep thinking that their way was the best way, and were working against each other instead of with each other. With that, they attempt to push their fingers together within the trap instead of pulling them apart. The finger trap immediately releases them. Now free, Po and Tigress decide to return to the village and take Mei down. and Tigress fighting Mei]] They arrive back at the village just as Mei is forcing the mayor to sign a document giving her total control of the village. Shocked that they managed to escape her finger trap, Mei orders her soldiers to attack. By combining their combat techniques, Po and Tigress effortlessly defeat them leaving Mei to combat the two warriors alone. When bladed fans and melee attacks fail, Mei resorts to her disappearing technique. However, Po can smell the egg rolls she had eaten, and swiftly knocks the warlord out cold. As Mei is imprisoned, Po and Tigress depart, with Tigress complimenting Po on his work and stating that she would stick with him any day. Grrls Night Out and Viper in "Grrls Night Out"]] One evening, a reluctant Tigress accompanies Viper to the Lin Ju Village's yearly harvest celebration. Not used to girl's night outs, Tigress asks Viper what to do next, and Viper decides to have dinner. They enter a nearby tavern, and are soon approached by an ox and rhino who attempt pathetically to flirt with them, leading to the ox and rhino eventually fighting over them. Their fight endangers the tavern and its inhabitants, prompting Viper and Tigress to intervene and fling the two from the building. As the grateful staff give them specials on the house, Tigress tells Viper that the girl's night out was indeed good after all. Gallery Coming soon! View more... References External links * Official Ape Entertainment website Site navigation Category:Comics Category:Books